Walking hell
by Beywriter
Summary: The arrival of an old Earth Satalite Voyager 2 brings a virus which brings the dead back to life. The Bladebreakers have to survive in Zombie infested Tokyo and get away from the city Halloween fic 2
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Walking Hell**

**The Beginning**

It started as any ordinary day.  
Kai woke at 5AM like usual.  
The others around 8 and Tyson around 10.

Kenny was watching something about a space program on the TV and the others were randomly chatting.  
"The Satellite Voyager 2 that was launched over twenty years ago has appeared in orbit by some spacial anomaly unfortunately the flight path of the craft is erratic and decaying.

A moaning came from the door to the room.  
"Morning Tyson" Ray said.  
"Need coffee" Tyson responded.  
"You needed more rest, why do you always go to bed so late?" the blond replied.  
"Because I do" he sulked off in search of caffeine.

"Well get awake cause we got training" Ray called after Tyson muttered and half yawned something.

NEXT MORNING

"A local News alert for Tokyo...Voyager 2 crashed last night into the heart of Tokyo.  
Fragments rained down over the city causing widespread panic.  
The Atmosphere took care of half of the craft unfortunately the dish somehow shielded itself, it hit a crowded street at 3:30 this morning, there have been at least 100 killed by the dish and other debris."  
"Guys, come look at what's outside...Kai's hurt!" Tyson said.  
"Tyson, that satellite crashed last night...WHAT ABOUT KAI?"  
"I think a bits outside" the others got up and went to the window.  
Kai was on the floor, his body motionless.  
There was a deep cut down his left side near the object.  
"Someone call an Ambulance" the new Bladebreaker said and went over to the door to run over to Kai and felt for a pulse.  
The others slowly approached.  
"He's...dead."  
"An Ambulance is on its way" Ray said coming out of the house.  
"Is he...?"  
"Yeah."  
"He's alive?"  
"No, I'm sorry he's dead."  
Suddenly Kai's crimson eyes open.  
"Kai, you're alive?" Tyson asked  
"No, he's not" his blank expression looked at them slowly.  
Then he let out a low and long groan and lunged at Ray who was crouched to Tyson's right and the easiest to grab at.  
Ray used his strength to push at Kai stopping him from getting any lower.  
The others snapped into action and managed to grab Kai off him.  
Tom helped Ray up and they watched as the other three struggled with Kai who was beginning to break free.  
"I got this" Ray said stepping forward.  
"Be careful Ray."  
"I will be."  
Ray kept his distance but knelled down.  
Kai's eyes latched onto the Neko.  
"Calm down Kai, you okay?"  
Kai started to go for Ray.  
Said teen moved back.  
"We need rope" Max said.  
"Ray, the cloth that holds your pony tail together!"  
"I need that."  
"You just need the red bit at each end."  
"The cloth is connected to those bits."  
"We need it."  
"Fine" Ray sighed and untied his hair and went behind Kai.  
Hey struggled to hold his arms together behind him and Ray tied them together.

"That should hold" Max, Kenny and Tyson released Kai who fell flat on his face.  
"Inside...inside!"Tom cried.  
He closed the door and locked it.  
They sat down in the Dojo shocked.  
"What was up with Kai?" Tyson asked still panting slightly.  
"Guys, that's not Kai out there" Tom said calmly.  
"Then what's up? He was acting like a Zombie or something."  
"Exactly right Max, Kai is a Zombie now" Tom responded.  
"I get to kill Kai?" Tyson asked.  
Kai was a danger, they would have to kill him.  
"We have to kill Kai?" Ray asked.  
"Sadly, yeah we will" Kenny replied.  
"How?" the neko asked.  
"Well from movies I've watched its always been removing the head or destroying the brain" Tyson said.  
"I guess our Beyblades would be able to kill him" Ray said inspecting Driger.  
It would be a painful sight to see them kill their captain but they're sure Kai wouldn't want to be walking around like an emotionless Z...well walking around like an emotionless Zombie being an actual Zombie anyway.

"HEY DUMMY" Tyson called.  
Kai wasn't there.  
"Oh crap...look for him" they turned around and looked around the plot.  
They looked inside the house too.  
Their dead captain was nowhere to be seen.  
"Oh...this is not good" Ray sighed in annoyance.  
"Guess we go out there."  
"With all the Zombies? Are you nuts Max?" Tyson answered thinking them going out there would be like suicide.  
"We have to kill Kai...I think we owe it to him Ty" he replied.

"Wait, who's going to replace Kai as captain?" Tom asked.  
"I will."  
"No way...Tyson...forget it" Kenny replied in an odd way for he boy to talk.  
"Okay Mr. Smarty Pants...who do you pick...yourself?"  
"No" Kenny walked over to Ray and patted his arm.  
"I think Ray would be a good Team Captain."  
"Aw chief!" Ray said smiling.  
"Anyone agree?"  
"I do" said Tom.  
"Yeah!" the blond added.  
"So its settled, Ray is our new captain"  
Tyson pouted.  
"No fair" he said.  
"Aw come on Tyson, if I die...then I'm sure you'll get it...not on my watch...I think I'll make Tom a sort of Executive Office...a second in Command...perhaps you'll get that if I go?" Ray spoke.  
"Wow, really Ray? You can trust me?"  
"I trust you with my life."  
"Then I wont disappoint" Tom bowed.  
"So what's first Captain?" Tyson asked.  
"Find...kill Kai and every Zombie we come across...we're gonna cure this infection with our blades" Ray's eyes narrowed to slits.  
Ray was dead serious.

They gathered some basic supplies and some extra weapons in the form of sharpened Kendo sticks and then left and closed the Dojo's thick Oak doors to prevent the "dead gits" as Tyson had called them, from entering.

So now they wandered down the high street.  
It was oddly quiet.  
"Its quiet..."Max spoke.  
"Too quiet" Ray ended.  
It looked like there had been mass panic.  
Bodies lay trampled in the streets.  
Doors wide open and belongings strewn around the place.  
And there was something else.  
Blood, not just blood but body parts.  
And a stench of rotting bodies and dried blood hung in the air.  
"What the hell?" Max asked looking around.  
"Zombies have been here...people must have been escaping when they came and attacked."  
"Why didn't we wake up?" Kenny asked.  
"No clue...guess we're heavy sleepers" Ray laughed quietly.  
"Why didn't they tell us about the Zombies on the news?" Tyson asked.  
"We had it on the national news...not the regional...the news might not have reached or they censored it to prevent a nationwide panic that Zombies were loose" Kenny answered.  
"Oh" was the Dragon master's reply.  
"Who knows how many more there are of them now?" Tom asked sounding scared.  
"Let's just kill Kai and then get the hell out of here" Kenny said.  
"Why do we have to kill Kai? Can't we just run now?" Max asked.  
"Max has a point" Tyson responded.  
" No, I think we should...agree Tom?"  
"Yeah...we owe it...I'd do this for any of you guys and I'd expect the same for me."

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from a house.  
They stopped dead.  
A women came out of the house with Kai following.  
"HEY...KAI!" Tyson threw a stone in Kai's path.  
It stopped in its tracks and glared at Tyson.  
"Shit...Kai's healed."

Author notes

Beywriter:Zombies!  
Max: Crap, were dead...all dead  
Ray: I have to agree with Max  
Tyson: Please review!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	2. Killing Kai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Walking Hell**

**Killing Kai**

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from a house.  
They stopped dead in their tracks.  
A woman came out of the house with Kai following.  
"HEY...KAI!" Tyson threw a stone in Kai's path.  
It stopped in its tracks and glared at Tyson.  
"Shit...Kai's healed."  
"Beyblades ready" Ray said.  
There Beyblades were all ready to launch.  
Kai turned and ran at them.

It was a shock to see this.  
He was baring down to kill his own team.  
"Steady" Ray said.  
They were all nervous.  
"Ray?" Max asked.  
"Steady."  
Ray didn't want to do this.  
His heart thumped in his chest like a base drum.  
Kai was closing in.  
100ft, 70ft, 50ft...  
"Ray...can we launch?"  
"Steady."  
"_Forgive us Kai_" Ray said.  
A tear ran down his left cheek and dropped to the floor.  
He was almost on top of them.  
20ft.  
They could see his features more clearly...now he seemed more like an animal.  
10ft.  
"LAUNCH!"  
They pulled the ripcords.  
The Beyblades ripped through Kai like he was made of paper.  
Each of the five Beyblades successfully hit and Ray's was dead on his neck.  
The now devoid of life body fell to the floor and Ray walked over to the head,  
He could see it was still alive.

So to end the life he brought his foot down and with a spine tingling crunch it was over.  
Ray removed his foot.  
Tears were flowing more freely down his cheeks.  
Tom approached from behind and put his arm around his captain.  
"Ray...we did what Kai would have wanted...okay...that's gross" Tom said staring down at Kai's crushed skull.  
"Er guys...we've sort of got company" Max called.  
They looked from the way they came was a lot of Zombies were approaching.  
The infection had spread faster than an oil slick.  
There was at least 50 to 100 of them and they were moving towards them.  
"No escape."  
They realized their right and left flanks were also being converged on.  
Their fight or flight took over and they were running.  
Running away from these Zombies but they were running to Tokyo.  
The heart of the disaster.  
Blooms of smoke erupted from the city, it was burning.

Slowly they came to a walk as they entered the city's main built up area.  
They looked around.

Like everywhere else it was a ghost town.  
Bodies everywhere, blood and what remained of Zombie's meals...signs of mass panic.  
The Zombies had spread like a flood and outwards.  
The group were on high alert for anything that moved.  
"Okay...we can't go back home...so I guess we gotta find a place to live and see about looking for survivors" the Neko said.  
The group nodded in agreement.

Eventually they came across an apartment block.  
Ray and Tom managed to get the shutter to go up by breaking the padlock.  
Everything inside looked intact.  
Maybe there were survivors?  
Maybe there was food?  
Maybe there was a phone?

The shutter was closed behind them after the door was broken into and they entered.  
The door was closed behind.

The scared group made there way through the small apartment block that only had about 15 rooms on 8 floors.  
All were searched, all were empty.  
They searched for food and they did find some that had been left by the tenants of the rooms and they took up residence on the top floor.  
Luckily there was still power but the phone was down.  
All the TV stations all had the "Please standby for further information" signs on.  
They were that high because any noises they made and any light at night would be hard to notice.  
Plus they had a good hiding spot.  
But the food would only last about 3 weeks and that would be if they rationed.

They would have to find food.  
Maybe not now but soon.  
Ray had blacked out all the windows to their shabby apartments.  
They were sharing the 3 rooms on the top floor.  
The 7th was to be used as a lookout for survivors or rescue.  
On the roof they had laid out blankets in a H for Help.  
This sign was also lit up using strings of lights so it could be seen at night.  
All they needed was a radio.

Later in the evening Ray cooked them a rationed meal of...Ramen, he knew the spaghetti wouldn't be enough so each of them got one slice of bread toasted.  
Ray wasn't even cooking half the packet.  
Maybe a quarter.  
They would have more tomorrow but he had put Kenny in charge of supplies.  
He typed in all the supplies they had onto his laptop and wrote them down in case the power died.

At about 10PM they bunked down for the night.  
Ray took first watch, they would each have to wait up for an hour before going to wake the next and then go to bed themselves.  
They had to watch out for Zombies.  
Although the windows had all been blacked out for the nights the lighting was minimal.

By sunrise...they had a problem.  
A hoard of Zombies were outside on the street.  
There empty wails and moans were loud enough to meet the Bladebreakers ears.  
Kenny was scared by it but if they kept quiet they could survive up there and not be seen easily until their food supply ran low.

Tyson decided he would search the apartments for any food they could have missed.  
He really searched, he had nothing better to do.

Tyson had searched all over the cellar and he had managed to find a box of food which would extend their living for another month but then he hit jackpot.  
The building must have been old enough it was built when there was still a nuclear threat in World War 2 after what had happened in Hiroshima and Nagasaki.  
There was a nuclear fallout shelter...stocked to the gills with supplies.  
Tyson went back upstairs and called them down.  
No one could have believed this place had existed.  
They must have easily missed it during their initial inspection.  
But Tyson had saved them.

Inside there was easily enough food to last them 4-7 months if they were careful and the food was all intact.  
"Great find Tyson...I guess we wont starve...Kenny you have work to do..."  
"Guys...look"  
"What?" they looked and Max was holding something, It looked like a shotgun.  
"Illegal firearms?" Ray asked.  
"The owner must have been one paranoid freak" the blond replied.  
"Anymore?" Tom asked.  
"No, just this one but no, its not illegal...the guy has papers for it."  
"At least we have more means of defense...we sure picked lucky."  
"Maybe Kai has something to do with it?" Tyson asked sitting down.  
"Being watched over by Kai's Angel." There was a silence.  
Before Tyson went into fits of laughter.  
"Kai...Angel...that's freaking funny."  
"Tyson" Max scolded.  
"Fine" he said after calming down.

It took Kenny an hour to catalog the supplies and believed if they were careful it could last until this freak show could end...if it did end.  
Was the whole World infected?  
Were there any more survivors in Tokyo?  
Would they ever get rescued?  
Would they escape?  
These were questions that would concern Kenny for the rest of the disaster.  
He hoped he knew the answers to these questions.  
A voice told him otherwise but he chose to ignore it and he tried to keep up his spirits.

Author notes

Beywriter: Weapons, now defence is possible  
Ray: I hate guns  
Max: Thanks to: Lirin Sama, Grinning Dead and AquilaTempestas for reviewing!  
Tyson: Please review, we really want to know your thoughts

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Hope and no hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Walking Hell**

**H****ope And No Hop****e**

"I can't believe some poor sucker went through all the trouble of building and fully stocking a nuclear fallout shelter and didn't even get the chance to use it" the blonde boy said.

"Yeah" Ray agreed.  
They could now stay at the apartments for a long time, hopefully indefinitely.  
This spawned another few questions, how long will this last for?  
Would they survive?  
All hoped they would survive but they would have to be careful.  
"There's like 3 boxes of shells here...all fully loaded too."

"Max, have you ever fired a gun before?" Ray asked.  
Max shook his head.  
"Anyone know how?" he looked around the room, no one answered.  
"I have...once a while back" Tom answered.  
"Not a shotgun...a slug gun."  
"It fires slugs?"  
"There little bits of shaped metal...not garden slugs Max."  
"Oh" he responded.  
"Tom...look at it and work it out."  
"Sure" he walked over to Max and took the weighty weapon off him.  
"It's not loaded...safety is on...we're good to go...I should know this soon enough guys."  
Ray nodded and went to leave the dusty and cold cellar.  
"We have more deferences now...I say we're gonna be okay" he said at the door smiling, his fangs poking over his lower lip.

Mood was low.  
There was nothing to do...no TV...no games...nothing.  
They were bored.  
Tyson sighed for what seemed the 40th time for that day.  
He was lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.  
It was nothing special...just white plaster.  
"_Stupid zombies, stupid killing people, stupid space thingie, stupid running, stupid apartments, stupid EVERYTHING!_"  
Tyson felt like he was going insane with boredom.  
The others weren't as mentally strong.  
Ray just sat at a table constantly brushing his hair and muttering.  
"Everything is going to be okay...everything is going to be okay...I have to pull through...the zombies will be gone soon and everything will be peachy, I'm going to survive...I'm not a....I'm a nervous wreck...If I'm not careful I could end up talking to myself.  
"Nah, I don't think I could ever go that crazy...no...I'm saner than that...why would I not be sane? My mind is as fit as a bull."

Max erupted into a fit of pure insane giggles.  
"Max...you're loosing it...stay focused" Tom said.  
"Hey...a talking Dinosaur."  
"Eh?" he cocked his head to the left and watched Max.  
The blond had lost grip on reality.  
Tom had to do something.  
Kenny was talking to figments of his own imagination.  
Tom so far had kept his sanity.  
But he could feel it slipping away.  
"Guys...I think we should go looking for other survivors" Tom suggested.  
"How many of them are out there?" Ray asked.  
Tom went downstairs to look, he came back a while later.  
"A lot" he said.  
There were now at least two hundred of them.  
"We could use our Beyblades" Tyson suggested from he bed.  
"Okay" Ray said fetching Driger.  
It had been cleaned after getting covered in Kai's blood.  
"I guess we should...Max...Kenny...get ready."  
"You're crazy" Max shouted.  
"Says the one who thinks I'm a Dinosaur" Tom piped up.  
Max sighed and readied his Beyblade.  
Kenny would stay behind and look after the place.  
Kenny didn't want to leave.

Silently they creped out into the porch.  
All that protected them was a metal shutter.  
Tom raised it.  
"GO" Ray said and they launched.  
"DRAGOON!"  
"DRIGER!"  
"DRACIEL!"  
"TAURUS!"  
Two of the blades split left and two split right.  
They managed to clear the street within two minutes.  
The team caught their blades and cleaned them off.  
Kenny closed the shutter behind them.  
"Good luck guys."  
They nodded and walked off.

The once usually crowded streets were empty.  
It was bone chilling.  
They could hear the wind winding its way through the streets.  
There was a dozen dead and mutilated bodies, all was still, buildings locked and empty, shops closed but looters had helped themselves to supplies.  
Outside a Jeweler's some gold chains and a watch were scattered on a pavement.  
All that remained was this gaunt quiet.

"This is totally freaky" Max said.  
"This place is usually so busy" Ray said taking in the sight of the cross roads.  
They had encountered zombies but they had easily managed to take them down.  
The largest group contained a probable two hundred plus and they were almost killed but luckily they prevailed but just.  
Another time they managed to escape using Dragoon.  
They had spent about five hours searching.  
When they returned they were tired, hungry and foot sore.  
They had found no one.  
It seems like in all of Tokyo the only survivors were the Bladebreakers, they were the last humans alive.  
Maybe the whole country...or the world!

Down the alleys they ran.  
They were being chased by zombies, there was no way out.  
Ahead was a tour bus.  
Max reached it first and pressed the button to open the door, it opened.  
Tom was last on and closed the door.  
Max went down the bus when suddenly out of nowhere a zombie leaped out from the seats and pinned Max to the floor.  
It ripped at Max's flesh and the blond screamed in pain and horror.  
Blood was spraying out as its hands were ripping at him.

Ray snatched the fire extinguisher from the cab, ran down and whacked the zombie on the head.  
It fell on Max and Ray lifted the body off and threw it back.  
Max was screaming in pain.  
His eyes were tight shut.  
Tyson came up the isle with a med kit.  
They laid him down on a table and then began to try and patch up Max.  
Ray attached a large A4 sized plaster over Max's chest and it was enough to cover the wounds there.  
Another two plasters finally stopped the bleeding from Max's right shoulder.  
They gave Max three pain killers, it was a little of an over dose but Max was going to die anyway now.

Within twenty minutes the medicine would have kicked in but Max was already dead.  
"We have to go" Ray said.  
"Lock Max in" Kenny said.  
Ray had Draciel in his pocket.  
Tom opened the door and stepped into the street.  
Followed by the rest of them.  
Ray locked the door and they saw Max's body get up and look at them.  
His eyes were now lifeless and dull.  
He was one of them.

All they wanted to do was leave Tokyo.  
But they had to get out and that was almost impossible.  
So then they decided to return to their safe house.

When they returned they found they could not go through the front or back.  
There were a group of zombies blocking the back door and they had to remove the zombies before they can get in but quietly.  
"I'm going to distract them, when they're gone from the door, open it and then get inside, don't wait for me."  
"Ray...no...its suicide!" Tyson pleaded.  
"Tom will be in charge."  
"Ray, you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine."  
"Good luck" they said.

Ray stepped into the alley insight of the dead.  
"Hey...come and get me...good food!"  
The zombies looked at Ray and started moving towards him.  
"_Good...follow the leader._"  
Ray turned around and started at a pace where he would keep a certain distance.

When Ray and the undead were far enough away Tyson managed to get the door open and they got inside.  
"Ray!" Tom said.  
"_Good, they're in...gotta loose my friends here._"  
He rounded a corner and there were more.  
"_Shit_" he said and leaped up to the wall but a lucky grab got him and pulled him down.  
He groaned as he impacted with the cold street floor.

From the top floor they watched helpless.  
Ray was in perfect sight.  
"We need to help him" Tyson said.  
"Its to late" Tom said turning around crying.  
A blast was heard outside.  
The zombies had been repelled.  
Ray pulled himself against a brick wall.  
He was covered in blood and he was in pain.  
His screams of agony could be heard through the glass.  
Ray's clothes were torn, his right arm was barely hanging on.  
There were deep gashes in Ray's torso and he was loosing blood a bucket a minute.  
His hair was ripped and his scalp bleeding.  
His right leg looked like it had been bitten in several places with a large amount of flesh hanging off it.  
Ray looked up at them and smiled weakly before circumming to his fate.

Author notes

Beywriter: We hope your enjoying this so far  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing  
Ray: Please, please, please review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Sanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Walking Hell**

**S****anit****y**

Tom woke up the next morning.  
It was obvious he had been crying.  
He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.  
Tom donned his clothes.  
His only clothes.  
They really had to raid a clothes store.

Tyson had finished up in the bathroom, he gave a polite 'morning' to Tom who replied.

When he got into the main living space on the 8th floor it seemed Max's sanity had returned after eating some of the rationed breakfast Ray had cooked up.  
Ray could do wonders with so little.  
"Morning" his captain said cheerfully.  
"Hey" Tom replied sitting on the bed which had become a sort of sofa.  
That dream he had felt so real, it was pretty spooky.  
"You okay Tom? You look like hell" Max asked over his shoulder.  
"I had a nightmare."  
"Oh?" Ray said looking away from the stove.  
"Max and Ray got eaten by zombies and then they both became zombies."  
"If that does happen...kill me" Max said with a stern voice.  
"Same here" the Neko said.  
Tyson entered the room a few moments later.  
"Morning guys."  
They mumbled their responses to him.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?" Tyson said sharply.  
"Tom had a nightmare where me and Ray died."  
"I heard."  
"What's your problem?" Max asked from where he was sat at the table.  
"Sorry, the zombies are getting me down...we're stuck here for who knows how long, its just all getting to me."  
He sat down next to Max and Ray turned around and said finally that their breakfast was ready.  
Ray took down some food for Kenny who was on watch.

After Tom cleaned the plates and Ray went for a shower.

It was Tyson's turn on watch.  
He got up from the table announcing he was going to relieve Kenny and walked down after Ray.

He stood under the warm spray of water.  
The water running down his slim yet muscular body with long strands of raven hair.  
The water ran over his features, it seemed to have healing powers, the water would wash away all his depression of being trapped in the land of the dead, it relaxed his tense muscles and he let out a long contented sigh.  
He raised his face and closed his eyes and looked up into the spray, the water rushed over his face.  
Ray enjoyed these showers, the water cleansed his soul and made him as fresh as possible.

They had collected all of the body wash in the apartment rooms.  
In order to make supplies last they had to ration.  
Ray was effected by this, he had to cut back how much hair shampoo he used, his hair has lost its shine and its scent was fainter than usual.  
The loss of detangling formula made brushing a lot more harder.  
The ration of body cleansers meant they could only shower once a week.  
All had to use a small amount measured in a small clear cup with a line drawn on it in permanent marker that was found in the reception.  
When he was finished he switched off the water and ended his temporary heaven.  
Wrapping a towel around his waist and and an extra one for his hair.  
Ray opened the door, not expecting someone on the other side.  
Tom was carrying Tyson a drink and was walking past the door of the open apartment where Ray was showering.  
The teen jumped in fright and splashed himself with the water.  
"Ray, you scared me!"  
"You must have been daydreaming."  
"Guilty."  
"Sorry for scaring you."  
"Don't worry about it."  
Tom somehow forgot he was carrying Japanese tea and then a feeling of pain brought it back to memory.  
He managed to quickly remove his jacket and that was soaked through and so was his under shirt.  
"Tom...you alright?" Tom was using his shirt to try and clean up the spilled drink.  
"That's gonna leave a mark."  
"You alright?" Tom looked towards Ray and nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"Let me see" Ray asked and Tom obliged.  
Ray inspected the obvious area.  
"That's burnt, its gonna go red...does it hurt?"  
"Yeah, stings."  
Ray grabbed Tom's wrist.  
Max heard the noise and saw what was happening.  
His mind started to work and produce the wrong answers.  
"Awww" Max cooed and went on his way.

"Ray...what are you...?"  
"At least take your trousers off...hurry" Tom blushed.  
"Pardon?"  
"So they don't get wet" Tom nodded then took his socks and trousers off  
Ray took him into the bathroom and used the shower on the burn and made it as cold as possible, Tom stepped under the aimed spray on his burn.  
Tom noticed that Ray was still bare except for a towel around his waist and one where his hair resided.  
"Are you gonna get dressed anytime soon?" he asked Ray."When I know you're gonna be okay."  
Tom felt touched by what Ray was doing for him.  
"Thanks."  
Tom had always felt about Ray differently than he did with the others.  
He wasn't exactly sure what it was, what he was aware of is a large amount of heat building on his cheeks, and down in his boxers.  
Tom hoped that Ray didn't notice it.  
Soon he turned off the water and inspected the damaged area.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think we got it in time."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"But I feel bad about it, it's my fault...I didn't see you."  
"No one could have Ray."  
"Are you sure?"  
Tom nodded hoping Ray wouldn't notice his erection.  
If he did, he didn't say.

They were all bored.  
There was nothing to do.  
All they could do was wait and wait and wait.  
Kenny scanned the TV stations in the hope that one was broadcasting information but they never did.  
Max let out a bored sigh for the 50th time that afternoon.

Tom was looking around the apartments for something to keep them all entertained.  
Beyblading would attract zombies and they wanted as little attention as possible.  
He was still thinking about what happened between him and Ray earlier.  
Tom wasn't sure what actually happened between them but something did.  
"Come on, there's gotta be something in this damn building."  
Anything would do, Jenga, Chinese Checkers, Cluedo, Monopoly, a deck of cards.  
Then he found it, a kids fishing game that rotated and the little fish in the plastic water had their mouths open and a little magnet inside.  
The fishing rod had a magnet on the end of the line.  
Tom sighed wholeheartedly.  
"_It will have to do I guess._"  
Tom picked up the box and took it back upstairs.

"What the hell is that?" Max asked.  
"Fishing game" Tom replied.  
Ray turned from the cooker to see himself.  
"Hey, it's all I could find!"  
"I guess it'll do" Ray said turning back to the stove.  
"It's the only thing I could find."  
"Even though it says ages two to eight it kind of looks fun."  
Max set the box on the table and pulled out the game.  
"Want a game?"  
"GUY'S HELICOPTER!"  
Tyson ran into the room.  
Ray ran away from the stove and ran to the stairs leading to the roof.

Ray looked around and saw the searchlights of a helicopter coming towards him in the sky, the sun setting.  
The teen raised his arms in the air looking at the flying machine drawing ever closer.  
"HELP, PLEASE HELP...DOWN HERE...WE'RE ALIVE!"  
Ray frantically waved his arms but sadly the crew didn't see him.  
It flew right over his head.  
Ray kept waving his arms until it was gone.  
Tyson came up behind Ray and rested his right hand on Ray's left shoulder gently.  
"Are they coming back?"  
"No, I don't think so..."

Author notes

Beywriter: The chopper went right over!  
Ray: I hope we survive this horror.  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing.  
Tyson: EVERYONE CAN REVIEW!!!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. Fish game of death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Walking Hell**

**Fish Game of Death**

Three days had gone by since the helicopter had shown up.

Their mood was at an all time low, as low as their rations.

It hadn't lasted as long as they predicted.

They were sick of the fishing game, Max won most anyway.

"Game anyone?" Max asked.

"Go to hell Max," Tyson snapped.

"Tyson, be nice!" Ray Snarled.

" I'm sorry guys, really."

"This is stupid, how long is it until we're at each others throats?" Tom asked. The frustration was clear in his voice.

"We need new clothes guys, I'm sick of wearing these, sure we have been cleaning them but wearing a bathrobe whilst our clothes are being cleaned feels weird," Tom added.

They agreed.

"I don't want to risk going out, so we're going to search the apartments for clothes."

Tyson and Max groaned like the undead outside.

"But Ray, what if we can't find anything nice?"

"Guys, quit you're bellyaching, Kai would have said the exact same thing, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks, if there's clothes and we can take them, no one would stop us."

"Ray's right guys, if we can get new clothes here and not go out, we wont be in danger... So let's go shopping!"  
"Fine," Tyson said grumpily.

After an hour searching through the apartments they had found suitable clothing and I'll leave the descriptions to the power of your imagination but what I can tell you is Max is a proud owner of a sailor suit, Tyson has a new blue V-neck and a new pair of jeans, Kenny a new shirt and trousers, Tom got a new black and red jacket with a red T-shirt with gray trousers and Ray a sky blue Kimono.

But they did get more.

"This was the best fun I've had since before the zombies," Max said looking himself up in a full dress mirror admiring his sailor suit.

"Hopefully Maxie, when we get rescued, there will be more times," Tyson said.

"I'm getting concerned about our food consumption even if we ration more it will only last two or three days, we have to go out there to get more."

"But Ray, we'll die out there!"

Ray looked at Tyson sternly.

"We'll die in here Tyson, it's either dying in here of hunger, going out there and dying or going out there and getting food."

Tyson knew Ray was right.  
"Fine," was Tyson's response.  
"Where is the nearest food shop?" the blond asked.  
Ray shook his head.

"No idea, anyone?"

"Yeah there's one close."  
"How close?"  
"Three or four blocks."  
They stared at Tyson in shock.  
"There's no way we can do that" Max said.  
"Guys...we can do it...Kenny you'll need to come."  
Fear ran its way up the boy's spin like an electrical current.  
"W...w...w...excuse me?"  
"We need help getting the food back here."

Kenny had turned white with fear but nodded anyway.

"Thanks Chief."

"I'm in this team too, it's time for me to stop being a coward and be brave for once."

"Hooray for the Chief!" Tyson cried out.

They cheered for the young boy.

"Thanks guys" Kenny was now feeling more confident in going out of the apartments.

Color was returning to his face and he even felt more confident inside.

"So when do we leave?" Kenny sounded serious.

"Saturday, that's two days to prepare and work out a way to get there safely and back...without losing any...one." During the gap Ray looked at his team like it would be the last time he would see them all alive.

Truthfully Ray was scared about leaving.  
He didn't want to show any fault in his posture in case it gave his team bad feelings.

"_I must be insane...but we have to go out and get food...it would be a better idea if we make a run for it and leave Tokyo behind...get out and away from the city...if the whole world is infected, I guess we can find a place to live in the countryside._"  
Ray wasn't sure how things would turn out but he would be hopeful.

"Guys?"  
Ray said from his place on the sofa which was actually a bed.  
"I have a better idea."  
They turned to look at their captain.  
"We run."  
"Well of course we'll run" Tyson said.  
"No, not to the store...out of Tokyo."  
They realized what their captain was talking about.  
"Leave Tokyo and the zombies?" Max asked.  
"But what if the world is infected?" Kenny asked from Dizzi.  
"I've been thinking it through, if that's the case then we can go into the countryside."  
Silence filled the room.  
"Well?" he asked after a couple of minutes.  
"Sounds like a plan." Tyson smirked liking the danger.  
"I'll go tell Tom." Max got up from his chair next to Kenny and padded off down the hall.

"Ray's saying what?"  
"He wants to leave Tokyo, he's sick of being here, frankly so am I."  
Tom nodded.

He didn't like living perched above the sea of piranhas below.  
Tom looked out of the window to the sea of rotting corpses below.  
He was sick of living here, he was sick of being cooped up, he was sick of rationing, he was sick of living in fear...he was just sick of it.  
"Tell Ray," he said still looking out of the window.  
He turned to face his blond friend.  
"I'm in."  
"Awesome," Max said smiling and left Tom alone with his thoughts and a sea of zombies who were moaning below.

"So where is the quickest way out of the city?" Ray asked.  
They were having a meeting, drawing plans together for their evacuation of the city.

"Main street, it has to be" Tyson answered, he knew this area well.  
"Honest Tyson? We need the quickest escape route."  
"Sure, I can get us all out of here," Tyson said closing his eyes and speaking smugly.  
"When do we leave?" Kenny asked.  
"Well, we'll need some time to prepare, get things ready...tomorrow...the day after tomorrow," the captain replied.  
The tension in the room was high.  
Their hearts raced as they planned their exodus.

They will probably deny their fear about what they were planning but they were all terrified.

"Come on guys, we should get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow," Ray said three hours later.

"Ray's right guys, we should get some sleep, Tyson you're on watch tonight."

Now they were doing one night each and tonight was Tyson's turn.

"Okay."

Within an hour Tyson was the only one awake and he was board.

The alarm in the room Tom was sharing with Kenny and Ray waking all three and Max in the next room.

He got up and decided to see how Tyson was doing.

He was surprised when Tyson wasn't there.

Max checked the bathroom but no, he wasn't there.

"_Where the hell is he_?" the blonde thought.

Suddenly he was alerted to sound down stairs.

"_That's Tyson or those undead freaks have broken in._"

Max proceeded with caution down the stairs listening.

His fear rose as he heard moaning coming from the lower levels.

Max's heart beated loudly in his chest like a drum.

Cold sweat broke out on his skin as he trembled in absolute fear.

The teen tracked down the moaning from the cellar.

The door was closed slightly and light shone from the gap at the bottom of the door and the haunting moaning came from within.

Slowly but surely Max opened the door and then let out a piercing scream of sheer terror.

Tom, Ray and Kenny looked at each other and then still in their night clothes bolted out of the room and downstairs towards the scream.

When they got there they found Max standing there now more disbelief at the site he saw.  
"Hey, Max...what's...whoa!" Ray started but stopped when his eyes locked on the site on the floor.  
Max had found Tyson...drunk, well more precisely suffering a hang over.  
"Tyson, you okay pal?" Tom asked his teammate.  
"Stop talking so loud."  
"You have a hang over Tyson...you need rest."

They helped their friend back upstairs and to his bed but first Tom told him to drink a whole two pints of water and take a couple of pain pills.

Later they would learn he snuck down to well away his depression with going into their alcohol stores.

Author notes

Beywriter: Things aren't going well, now Tyson is drunk!  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama, LightShadowsh and Grinning Dead

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	6. Escape of the living

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Walking Hell**

**Escape of the Living**

Two days later and there was no food.  
They had waited for Tyson to recover.  
He had learned his lesson with alcohol and would probably never touch the stuff again for a long time, maybe for the rest of his life.

Tyson had now totally recovered and they were planning take two now.

"Okay, we go... this afternoon, everyone ready?"

The group nodded together, they were committed, committed to escape.

Two hours later they were all downstairs getting ready to go and leave the city of the dead behind.

Ray had the shot gun, Tom had instructed Ray how to use it.

Tom knew basically how it works from the games he played and movies he had watched.

"Well, are we ready?"

They nodded to Ray's question.

"We leave in five minutes."

Kenny was checking over their Beyblades before they left.

They knew it was either death in the apartments, death escaping or death of an old age and they wanted the old age.

Now the time had come.

Ray slowly walked downstairs towards the entrance area.

The others looked up at him.

The Neko stopped halfway down and looked into the terrified faces of his friends and his teammates.

"Guys, if you want out, now is the time to say."

"Ray, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say: No! We're leaving, now, today." They agreed to Tyson's words.

"Good, I wouldn't think anything different of you all if you had declined."

A thick and heavy silence filled the room.

"I know we can do this guys..." he said after a few moments.

"We're strong and courageous, I'd even say brave... because of what we're doing I'm pretty sure no one in the history of mankind has ever done this before."

He paused for a moment.

"Tyson, we're counting on you here dude... to get us out of here a lot faster and all alive."

Tyson nodded slowly.  
"I'll try my best Ray."

Ray nodded and smiled warmly.

"Thanks, that's all I ask Tyson."  
"Okay Tyson, which way should we go outside?" the blond asked.

"Outside and left."

"Okay guys, ready your blades."

They did so and Ray opened the door then the barrier.

The zombies didn't notice and Ray gave the command to launch.

The four Beyblades shot out of the door towards the crowd of undead and began a killing spree.  
The deadly Beyblades zoomed through the hoard of the zombies.  
Infected blood got everywhere.  
"Don't ingest that stuff...it can get in through cuts, mouth, nose, ear, eyes, it can get in through any hole in your body," Tom warned.  
Tyson snickered.  
"You don't need to say what your dirty mind said...it told us everything," Kenny said.

Ray looked out and saw the Beyblades together.  
He looked around.  
"Its clear...go, go, go!"

They left the building and closed it up.  
If this plan failed they would need to return.

Tyson had point.  
Dragoon was spinning beside him.  
The Dragon master didn't want to really touch Dragoon now, it had accumulated several layers of blood.  
Kenny assured Dragoon wouldn't become a Zombie Bitbeast.  
He remembered Zomb of the Dark Bladers and his Bitbeast at that moment.

They had stopped in a square.  
Something they feared had happened.  
Tyson.  
Tyson was lost.  
He had forgotten the way.  
"Tyson, please think."  
"I'm trying Max...keep your cool dude."  
"Keep quiet," Ray whispered.  
"We can't alert them to our presence."  
"Ray's right, we're in mortal danger here...if I die because of your arguing...I'll be pissed," Tom whispered after Ray.  
"Sorry guys," the Dragoon master whispered.  
Kenny was using a fountain to assist in cleaning the Beyblades.  
They were dirty and he had to be careful not to get too much blood on himself.  
It would be game over.

Tyson was now positive he was lost.  
He had never been to this part of Tokyo before.  
"I guess we should have turned left at Tokyo Tower."  
Max glared at Tyson.  
"I SAID WE SHOULD HAVE!"  
Ray throw his left palm over the blonde's mouth.  
But...the damage had been done.  
Ray looked around the square, scanning the entrances to the area with his enhanced cat vision.  
There was no movement.  
He listened.  
The moaning sounds he could hear weren't getting louder.  
They stayed the same.  
They had escaped.  
"Max, keep your voice down...please!" Ray growled.  
Max hadn't seen Ray this angry in some time.  
"Guys...let's just get out of here...please?" Tom asked.  
"Fine...Tyson, any luck so far?"  
"No, sorry...maybe if we keep walking we'll find something."  
"Or get killed," Max added.  
Tyson glared at the blond.  
"Whoa," Ray said, a sound met his ears.  
"What? They coming?"  
"No, its a rumbling noise...not like thunder...its different."  
"How different?" Tom asked.  
"Not sure."  
They could hear it now, getting closer...and closer...and closer.  
"A plane!"  
"A SAR plane!" Tom said happily.  
"SAR?" Ray asked.  
"Search and rescue!" he said.

They looked up and eventually through a gap in the cloud they saw an aircraft belonging to the Japanese Airforce.  
It descended below the cloud layer and throttled up.  
They watched it as it headed towards the center of Toyko.  
The plane dropped something and it then pulled up and accelerated again braking the sound barrier.

The small group watched the object until it was no longer in view.  
Then a loud explosion was heard.  
A blinding white light surrounded them, when it vanished a few moments later a mushroom cloud appeared above them high in the sky and the radioactive shock wave blew past where the Bladebreakers were laying.

Tom woke up with a loud breath.  
Wind rushed through the air, obvious to see because of the thick clouds of dust that swirled through the air.  
This made it almost impossible to breath but the air was contaminated with radiation...so it didn't matter.

His legs and right arm were broken, in fact half the bones in his body were broken, his lungs were punctured which made it even harder to breath, he was blind in his right eye and a multitude of deep cuts and bruises were covering his dying frame.  
Pain ran through his crushed and beaten body.  
He realized...he would die.

The winds rushed through the destroyed city.  
Some buildings had withstood the nuclear warhead but half were fallen.  
Broken glass and other debris littered the floors.  
Fires raged out of control on the surrounding buildings and floor everywhere.  
A building close to him collapsed and spewed out clouds of thick black dust which intensified the dust cloud and almost blocked out the sun.  
Some streetlamps were still standing but now bent at an angle away from the center.  
The mushroom cloud hung high over Tokyo.

Cars laid overturned down the street.  
Debris was everywhere, bricks, crates, boxes, pipes, signs and paper.  
But Tom didn't care.  
Around the sight lay his friends, motionless...dead.  
He pulled himself over to Ray with his one good arm, his vision faded in and out.  
He struggled to breath it was loud, he could feel the end closer.  
Tom moved himself closer to Ray's motionless body and brushed a strand of hair away from Ray's bloody face.  
"I love you..."

Author notes

Tom: And that's it!  
Ray: Thanks for reading!  
Max: Don't forget to repay the time Beywriter spent writing this with a review!  
Tyson: You hope people review your stories, please review his?  
Ray: We hope you enjoyed reading the story AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
Kai: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Lirin Sama, Grinning Dead, Aquillatempest and Lightshadowsh

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
